


what not to do in the office

by Mantykora



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Office Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantykora/pseuds/Mantykora
Summary: it was a lazy day in the office or: Madara is a pervert





	what not to do in the office

**Author's Note:**

> Part of MadaTobi Week 2018 - Day 2: Office Shenanigans

Madara would blame his newly awakened fascination with the younger Senju brother on the slow day in the office.

The man in question was currently perched on Hashirama's desk and the brothers were going over some reports spred across the tabletop. The discussion seemed to go for a little longer than planned and at some point in time Tobirama forgone standing over the desk for bending over the desk.

Since the desktop was slightly lower than Tobirama's midriff, the man had to really lean down. With one of his arms serving as an impromptu headrest it made his back bend sinuously leaving his pert ass up in the air.

One could not help but to admire the flexibility of Senju's body. Not many would find such position comfortable.

Although Madara should not be that surprised. Tobirama must have been a cat in his previous life. It suited his character and his habits of sitting on top of various furniture and napping in the most bizarre of places.

Back in the present, Madara watched in lazy amusement how Tobirama's hips swung from side to side as he gesticulated lively with his free hand. He had to hide his smile behind a few pages of some document.

He found himself entrapped by the slow pendulum of Senju's ass. He could not help but notice how snuggly the ANBU pants fit the two cheeks.

Who could have guessed that all this time Tobirama had such a fine piece of tight ass stashed away? He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it sooner, considering how often the young man was prancing around in the skin-tight black uniform. A preference that earned him quite a merry go-round on the village gossip mill at the time.

Daydreaming on the virtues of Tobirama's ass, Madara did not even notice when his thoughts slipped into more risque scenarios. With Tobirama bent like that it was not difficult to imagine him in a more carnal setting.

Madara bit his lips as he wondered how those two pert mounds would feel under his hands, or better, his hips. Would Senju get pushed across the desk with every thrust or would he remain firm and unyielding as Madara pounded into him?

That train of thought grinded to an abrupt halt, when Madara suddenly remembered where he was and who he was drooling over. He coughed into his fist to hide his embarrassment at getting so caught up in his fantasies and double checked if the files were hiding, no doubt, the lecherous expression on his face.

Madara sighed in relief upon assessing that his ogling hadn't been spotted. He used the papers in his hand to fan himself in order to cool down. The situation got him a little too hot under the collar for his liking.

A commotion from the direction of Senju brothers brought his attention back to the desk.

Hashirama was dancing in his sit clearly looking for something he must have dropped. Not seeing much of a progress in his brother's frantic flailing Tobirama joined him in the search.

Madara found himself fortunate enough to witness how Tobirama bend almost in half to look under the opposite end of the desk. In this position the pants streched even tighter on their owner's ass. Madara was hit with a dozen less savoury ideas of how that flexibility could be put to good use.

In the next moment Tobirama dropped to a crouch and crawled half-way under the desk. Madara perked up in his sit, hungrily tracking the movement of that ass. He had hard time calming his quivering heart at the thought of how that scene could be interpreted.

As Tobirama stretched further to better fit in that tight space his shirt rode up exposing part of his backside. Madara watched with bated breath as while Tobirama busied himself under the desk, the gap showing the piece of skin started to expand.

After one demanding move the band of Tobirama's pants got pulled down a little bit, too.

Madara bit his lower lip and squirmed in his sit in anticipation. A small part of hin dared to hope that the situation could evolve into a more eye-catching sight.

Tobirama streched in a truly cat-like way and... _No._ Madara shook his head to get mind back on track. He was getting a tad too much into this. _Surely..._

The pants sled down the missing bit. Not enough to see the entire ass, but it exposed a slight bit of Tobirama's ass-crack. It was almost like seeing the ass itself.

Madara forgot to breath. A moment later he realized that he also forgot to swallow. Before the mouthful of spit could drool out of his mouth, he swallowed. It lodged in his throat and send him into an uncontrollable coughing fit.

When he managed to get himself under control, he now had the attention of the two other people in the room.

Tobirama had managed to get out from under the desk by now and was straightening up his pants. He gave Madara a very suspicious look.

Hashirama looked more concerned.

"Are you okay, Madara?" he asked.

Madara could feel a burning in his cheeks. He ducked behind the high collar of his robe and started to vigorously fan himself to get his body temperature under control.

"Phew, it sure is hot in here," he laughed awkwardly.


End file.
